


All I Ever Asked

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Salt, Song: Grenade (Bruno Mars), Songfic, class salt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: This is a short songfic which is based on the song Grenade by Bruno Mars.
Relationships: None
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	All I Ever Asked

**Author's Note:**

> I din't include the lyrics becasue I wrote this while lisening to the song but I will link the lyrics if anyone wants to look at them.

Her “Friends” left her. They honestly believed the word of a liar over someone they trusted for years and who cared about them more than anything else but, they threw her away like a broken doll. Marinette, the girl who had suffered so much for them or did they not remember all the times  **she** distracted the akuma, all the times  **she** spent long nights and tiring days with no sleep for their benefit. 

They called her so many things:

_ A bully _

_ B*tch _

_ Wh*re _

_ Sl*ut _

_ Jealous _

HER. JEALOUS. The girl who helped set her crush up with one of her friends. The girl who gave up so many opportunities for them. 

They tripped her,ripped her stuff, beat her up. But the worst was the way LIE-LA(the b*tch) would smile and be nice then would get her in trouble. 

She still tried to protect them. It was her job after all and she would always protect her fri- fellow citizens who don’t deserve to die. 

They broke so many promises:

We will always love you.

I will be your friend forever.

I won’t let anyone hurt you.

It is ok to feel.

They wouldn’t care if she was on fire. If anything they would grab popcorn and watch the show. They would let her die but they wouldn’t do the same.

[Here is the lyrics](https://www.google.com/search?source=hp&ei=Q1jJX5rAH4SLtAaFkZSoAQ&q=grenade+lyrics&oq=Granade+&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQARgAMgoIABCxAxDJAxAKMgcIABCxAxAKMgcILhCxAxAKMgQIABAKMgQIABAKMgQIABAKMgQILhAKMgQILhAKMgQIABAKMgQIABAKOggIABCxAxCDAToCCAA6BQgAELEDOgsILhCxAxDHARCjAjoFCC4QsQM6CAguEMcBEKMCOg4ILhCxAxCDARDHARCjAjoLCC4QsQMQxwEQrwE6DgguELEDEMcBEK8BEJMCOggILhDHARCvAToOCC4QsQMQgwEQxwEQrwE6AgguOgsILhCxAxDJAxCTAjoICC4QsQMQgwE6DQguELEDEMkDEAoQkwJKBQgHEgExUPMJWPIdYLMtaABwAHgAgAGzAYgBuAmSAQMwLjiYAQCgAQGqAQdnd3Mtd2l6&sclient=psy-ab)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed : )!


End file.
